Veronica Vampy
Veronica Vampy Veronica Vampy is the daughter of a vampire couple, unlike her cousin Draculaura she isn't a vegan and loves meat. She is an only child. Veronica was created by FreakyFab2323. ''' Bio '''Age: I am 14 years of age. Killer Style: '''Well I don't have a spercific style, I just wear anything in my wardrobe because all of my clothes are scary cute. '''Freaky Flaw: '''I am very shy so it is hard making new friends which is a real bother sometimes. '''Biggest Pet Peeve: '''When people just ignore me, they do it because I am just shy and quiet. '''Favourite Activity: '''I love to draw and paint, there is art all over the school that I have created. '''Favourite School Subject: '''Art, I love drawing and stuff, I am very creative and imaginitive. '''Least Favourite School Subject: '''Gym, especially when it is outside as a vampire I get cold very easily. '''Favourite Colour: '''Pink...oh and black. '''Favourite Food: '''I like meat, I am not a vegan like my cousin '''Draculaura. GFF's: '''My ghoulfriends are '''Simone Splash and David Flames. Personality Veronica is extremely shy and has very few friends, however she is very considerate and eager to please once someone is her friend. She is very hyper around the company of the people she likes but around others she is quiet and shy. Veronica can actually be a bit bossy and sassy at times and isn't affraid to stand up for her friends when she needs to. This Vampire developes crushes very easily and a lot of the boys are jealous of her boyfriend David Flames 'the dragon boy who is always with her. Appearence Veronica wears a silk red dress with a silver charm necklace. Her earings are small gold diamonds but are not visible as her hair hides her ears. She has longish pink hair with black streaks through, she has no fringe. Her eyeshadow is dark blue which really brings out her green eyes, her lips are covered in pale pink lipstick. Veronica has white skin and small fangs which show slightly once her mouth is closed. Relationships Family She is an only child but wishes to someday have a younger brother or sister, her parents are also vampires but her mother is a vegan vampire so sometimes mealtimes can be hard as her mother faints at the sight of blood, however she doesn't when she sees meat. She is the younger cousin of Draculaura. Friends Veronica has many few friends as she is so shy and quiet, she says she finds it hard to make new buddies. Her friends are Simone Splash and her boyfriend David Flames. They are all very close. Romance Veronica is currently dating a dragon boy named David Flames and has been for about 3 weeks. They are very close and a lot of the boys are jealous as they want to be her boyfriend so david is very lucky. They are very close and ar almost always seen hanging out in the corridors of Monster high. 'Gallery ' Veronica Vampy Dawn Of the Dance.png|Veronica Vampy Dawn Of The Dance Veronica Vampy Dead Tired.png|Veronica Vampy Dead Tired Veronica Vampy Freaky Fab 14th Birthday.png|Veronica Vampy On her Freaky Fab 14th birthday party Veronica Vampy.png|Basic David Flames.png|Veronica's Boyfriend David ' Category:FreakyFab2323's OC Girls Category:FreakyFab2323's OC Characters Category:Vampire Category:Females Category:Original Characters